


With You In My Head

by spaceopera



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vikings, this was supposed to be fluff oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceopera/pseuds/spaceopera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan has tried to withhold his thoughts regarding his master, Ragnar Lothbrok. But after a feast one evening things between them are bound to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the lovely @baron.van.gay on instagram. They gave me lots of the ideas for this short fic so consider them as a co-author!

Athelstan had a habit of glancing away from Ragnar every time he entered the room, and he often busied himself with other things so that his master wouldn't see the blush on his face after he thought about him for too long. After all, Athelstan knew that he must not think of such filth. Even though his life's path had been drastically changed by this man, he mustn't let him take him any further from the heaven that awaited him.

But this type of thinking couldn't last long. It was often that Ragnar would have him as company on walks through the silent forests, and Athelstan had to try his best to think of something else, anything but the fantasies in which Ragnar calls him into his bedchambers and commands him to do things that were a sin in his eyes, but in his imagination they seemed so enticing.

"Keep up. You get so lost in your thoughts, boy," Ragnar calls back to Athelstan as they're making their way back into the village from their trek through the woods.

"I apologize, master," he responds, clearing his throat as he tries to push back those thoughts for now.

 

* * * * *

 

Later that evening, Ragnar and Athelstan are at the village feast, the air full of laughter, conversation and warmth from the large hearth across the room. Athelstan is slightly surprised that he was even invited to sit at the same table as Ragnar. He usually isn't regarded as such an honoured guest, but Ragnar seems to be different tonight. He keeps glancing over at Athelstan, and Athelstan in return nods and tries his best to not let his mind dwell on the thought of his master looking down at him with lustful eyes, spreading his legs as he leans over him. 

Athelstan could feel the blush on his face as he couldn't stand repressing those thoughts anymore. He glanced over at Ragnar's place at the table, and seeing it empty looked around in confusion.

"What have you lost?" Ragnar asks from behind him, putting his hand on Athelstan's shoulder as he laughs.

"I hadn't seen you get up," he mutters as he stands, facing his master but avoiding his gaze.

"Ah, well come with me," he replies after saying goodbyes for the evening to a few friends and walks outside with Athelstan right behind him. 

The cold hits him as they leave the warm hall, and head through the narrow walkway towards his master's home. He shivers slightly as the freezing wind hits his skin through his robes, and is glad as they enter Ragnar’s home. He quickly realizes that they are alone, and starts to walk away to work on something in another room, but Ragnar clears his throat, and he turns to see his master motioning for him to come back.

“Yes?” he asks in a quiet voice, his throat still cold from breathing in the icy winter air as he blushes and looks into his master’s light eyes.

“Come here, we must bathe. We’ve been out in the mud and the wild all week, and everyone at the feast must have noticed,” he replies, laughing as he puts his hand on Athelstan’s back, leading him into the bathing room where the water is already ready and steaming warm.

Ragnar walks to the opposite side of the bath, already tugging his shirt off as Athelstan looks away.

“Are you not going to follow your master any longer?” Ragnar asks as he glances over at Athelstan as he starts undoing his pants.

“I-I’m sorry master. I didn’t understand what you wanted,” he mutters in slight embarrassment as he starts pulling his clothing off, and quickly slips into the water before Ragnar can turn and see him unclothed.

He stares at the small waves rippling through the water that he disturbed by sitting down as Ragnar steps into the bath, sitting near Athelstan. A few moments pass without any sound except the quiet sounds of water lapping at the edges before Ragnar breaks the silence.

“Are you afraid of me?” Ragnar asks, keeping his gaze on Athelstan as he waits for an answer.

“No. I just try to stay with the teachings I know, and your village is, different,” he mutters a false explanation as he stutters over his words.

“I don’t think your God is the only worry on your mind, priest,” he mutters in his thick voice, looking over at Athelstan as he moves closer to him through the water, and Athelstan can feel him getting closer as the water pushes gently forward and he can’t help but stare into his master’s eyes as he starts to see his fantasies right in front of him.

Before he can speak a word of protest, Ragnar is tracing his calloused fingers down his jawline, and he shudders slightly as he bites his lip nervously.

“Do you trust me priest?”

“Yes.”  
“I’ve seen how you look away from me so often, I know you fear sin,” Ragnar continues, smirking at the priest, “Let me take care of you, I know you have fantasies you wish not to speak of.”

“Y-you can’t know about them.”

“But you’ve muttered my name in your sleep so often recently, and for what other reason?”

Athelstan feels his face flush as he swallows thickly, feeling arousal surge through him as Ragnar’s runs his hand down his side. He spreads his legs slightly as he bites down on his lip to try and suppress a moan, his knee pressing against Ragnar’s thigh as he feels his hand gradually moving lower.

“I think we’ll have to do this more often, what do you think, priest?” Ragnar mutters as he looks into Athelstan’s eyes that are darkened with lust, knowing the answer.


End file.
